Crossing paths
by FOREVERBOOKWORM322
Summary: bella and jacob decided to runaway together. but wthat happens when bella runs into edward? will she finaly face what she has been running away from for almost a year? PLEAS PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!its mt first fan fiction, hope u guys like it!:
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Here's your bags miss" the man from the airport smiled politely and handed me the bag."I'll take that bells,"Jacob quickly interfered and got the bags from the man. "You just get your duffel bag."

He put his hand around my shoulder, I was extremely thankful; I felt as though I was going to fall from lack of sleep at any minute, the time change from forks to South America wasn't much but I was still exhausted. The airport wasn't very big; there were very few people around; which were good since me and Jake were trying to go somewhere uncrowned and were we would be unnoticed .frankly I was terrified that somebody would recognize us. Charlie had put up "missing teenagers" signs all over the country and on the world wide news. I wouldn't be surprised if they heard about me and Jake all the way in china. "So Bella, how you liking South America so far?"We were outside the airport, sitting on a rusty bench, and waiting for our bus to arrive. Me and Jake had saved up our money and had gathered enough to rent a two room apartment for a few months. "Well jeez Jake I've only seen the outside of their airport, how I am supposed to have an opinion of the place yet?'' I questioned mockingly. I was extremely tired and cranky but I still wanted to be nice to Jacob, I still felt guilty that he had given up his money from collage AND the money he had been saving for spare car parts, to rent the small apartment. "Well, I've already made my opinion of this place "he said cheerfully."Yeah and what's that?"I asked. He grinned "it sucks and reeks of dirt and tacos."He crinkled his nose when he mentioned the smell, I couldn't blame him; the place didn't exactly smell of violets and roses. I put my head on Jacobs shoulder and closed my eyes. It had been almost a year since Edward Cullen had walked out of my life, I had been only getting used to the feeling of emptiness lately, and decided to get out of forks for a while; I had left him a letter telling him I was fine and would come back in a couple of months. Charlie had gone hysterical, putting up posters everywhere, and even putting up ads on TV. I and Jake had left right after he made sure Billy was taken care of. "Hey bells, you awake?"His breath was warm and pleasant as he whispered closely."Hmmmm, what is it Jake?"He was so warm, I felt as though I had my own personal, walking heater "the bus is here."He said a little more loudly this time. I opened my eyes and noticed a small worn down in front of us."Oh, okay," I got up, stretched and reached for my small duffel bag. "We'd better get going."Jake quickly got up and picked up the bags and made his way to the bus. He paid the bus driver said a quick thank you, and we then sat down in the back of the bus... as soon as we sat down the bus started to move. "Hey Jake, what time is it?" I asked sleepily, my eyes felt heavy as I waited for Jacob to answer. "About 1:30 in the morning" he yawned, and his eyed crinkled and dimples flashed. "Wow, I'm tired." he snuggled himself closer and I layed my head on his shoulder, he hunched down so he wasn't his old huge self. I could easily reach his shoulder. "You know what bells?" he whispered huskily "what Jake?"I questioned "I'm really glad were here, I mean together, you know..." he seemed a little embarrassed at what he had shared but very sure. I was glad I was with him too, he was my best friend. Nothing would ever change that."Yeah Jake, I know what you mean…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!! I want to thank the first few people who reviewed the first chapter; you guys have no idea how much that means to me!!!This chapter is where Edward comes in please, please, please review!!!! Hope you guys like it!!!**

*********************************************************

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a small room. The walls were a faded crème and there was

Furniture scattered around. As I started to wake up the day's memories slowly came back from the few

Week we had been here. We had fallen into an easy, everyday routine. First I would make breakfast,

Then Jake would wash and dry while I showered; then he would shower. Later on we would go into the

Town or go sightseeing for a while.

Lately though I had been feeling depressed, everything we did reminded me of Edward, sometimes I

Would remember the day he had left me at the forest back in forks. The pain was excruciatingly painful.

I felt as though the wound, I had tried so hard to patch up, was being tarred open and everything was

Fresh and new. Today though, I wanted to be cheerful, for jakes sake. He had been so cautious lately

Trying to not hurt my feelings in any way. He deserved a day off, like any others runaway teenager, and

Today would be it.

***********************************************************

We left at around 5:30 in the afternoon; the sun was falling and the streets were filled with people

Making their ways back to their homes, or their hotels. I looked up at Jake, and noticed that he was

Looking up at me with a strange look on his face."What "I asked self consciously. "Nothing" he replied

Quickly, he kept looking at me as though I would break down at any minute, it was annoying. Then I realized what he was probably thinking. "Look Jake I'm fine. Okay?" he snorted "yeah and I'm a leech

Loving suck up. Seriously bells, what's eating you up?"He questioned impatiently swear Jacob could be

Such a jerk sometimes, the love of my life, the reason for getting up every day, was gone …he told me

That I wasn't good enough for him, he had built me up then teared me right back down. It had been

Months but it still hurt like a fresh wound. "You Jake!" I said exasperatedly "you keep looking at me as

Though I'm going to break at any freaking minute, it's really annoying!!" I had finally exploded, but it had

Been on the only person that actually cared about me. "Well" he said, he looked hurt and startled.

"Sorry about caring about you Bella, I guess that was my mistake."I felt extremely guilty, it wasn't Jake's

Fault that I was feeling depressed today. "Sorry Jake, I'm just not feeling well today, 'kay? I must have

Looked really bad because his eyes suddenly softened and he looked more relaxed. "Its okay bells, we'll

Just head back to the apartment, it's getting late any ways." He grabbed my hand and we began walking

Back down the road. "No Jake, its okay ju-"Bella" he interrupted me "don't worry about it it's too late

To do anything any way" he looked sincere and determined; I suddenly felt thankful that I had such a

Great friend. "oh," I sighed" thanks Jake."

We were walking back to the apartment when Jake wanted to stop by the soda shop a few blocks away

From the apartment... I told him to go ahead, and that I would wait for him by the bench a few meters

Away from the store. I was looking at the different types of people around. Some were obliviously

Tourists wearing hats and taking pictures of everything that they saw. Other on the other hand, were

Natives going to the grocery store right next to the soda shop; or just heading back home from a long

Day of work. Suddenly, as I was looking at a young boy being scolded by his mother, I noticed a head of

Bronze hair and pale skin in the crowd of people. My breath quickly caught and I had to take deep

Breaths to calm myself. No it couldn't possibly be **him**; he had probably gone to the Denali's, or to Alaska

; Some place where he would be inconspicuous, he would never come to-. My eyes suddenly filled with

Tears and I began to hypervenalate. It was him, in his godly state, walking right to the soda shop where

Jacob was at.


	3. authors note

I hope you guys like the chapters! I will update tomorrow. Sorry about them being so short, they were

Super long in my notebook :) please review it and tell me what you think, THANKS!!! Oh by the way, I did

Mention for you guys to review right? Well I'm saying it again!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!! Thanks for the reviews!!!Whoever's reading this I want to say one thing...THANKS!!!I'm really happy that you guys like the story(honestly speaking I thought that no one would like but, I have you guys********lol) I hope you guys like the next chapter it's what happens when Bella and Edward finally see each other! Hope you guys like it. Oh did I mention for you guys to review when you're done? Well without any further distractions, here's chapter three!!!**

*********************************************************************

Jacob's POV

I was really worried about Bella lately; she had been crying in her sleep and would look like hell in the morning. I honestly thought that she had been getting better lately but, I had been obviously wrong.

I quickly ordered my soda and decided to get Bella a sprite, she definitely needed it. That stupid leech, I thought to myself, he had caused Bella all this pain and hurt; if he ever showed his face within a hundred feet of her I would break his pretty little head off, set it on fire and then throw it into the freakin' ocean.

No sooner had I thought the words when I suddenly saw the blood sucking monster from hell, strangely enough though he was walking right towards me. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt and khaki shorts, he was smiling a really fake smile and waving hello to me. Oh what I was going to do to this leech was going to be so bad that even Paul would be impressed. I threw him a sinister smile and walked towards him.

****************************************************************

Edward's POV

The pain was excruciating even though it had been months since I had left Bella that fateful day. I felt as though I was hollow and dead. There was no point to anything anymore. Everyday a new kind of pain was discovered. Every minute felt like a century and within that century there was pain and hurt. It was like I was already in hell; it was what I deserved though. Putting Bella in danger every day of her life, just because of my own selfish needs was unacceptable, so I had left leaving my heart and soul with my only sun in the world of darkness that I had been eternally damned to live in. there was only one ray of light now and that was memories, memories of Bella and me laughing, memories of her blushing…..that was all I had at the end of the day, that and a whole world of pain and suffering. I was walking along the streets of the little town when I suddenly felt as though I had been punched. I had seen Jacob so I decided to go talk to him, he must have had some kind of contact with Bella in the last few months; his dad and Charlie were really close so that probably meant that he had seen or heard of Bella. I would just politely inquire how she was then I would go back to my gloomy world. As I was walking toward Jacob his thoughts suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks._oh what I was going to do to this leech was going to be so bad that even Paul would be impressed._ The rest of his mind went blankwith sheer anger and rage. I wondered what had made him so mad at me, I had never even really talked to him how could he mad at me? I suddenly wondered what he had meant by leech, then I heard one of his thoughts and understood why he had called me that. He was a werewolf the only creature in forks that knew about our existence. I didn't have time to question anything else because Jacob was now in front of me; smiling and an evil grin and began to talk to me. "Hello leech, what do need?"I was about to answer and demand an answer about Bella, when I abruptly got flashes of her and what I saw was so horrific and painful, that I fell to the floor and screamed.

****************************************************************

Bella's POV

I was hypervenalating, crying, and hugging myself all at the same time. I saw Jacob say something to Edward through fogging eyes, and then I saw Edward suddenly fall to the floor and scream. I began to scream Edwards name and run towards them. I quickly tripped and fell on the floor. I was too tired to pick myself so I just stayed on the floor looking up at the beautiful angel that had been haunting my memories ever since his departure. He had gotten up off the floor and had a pained expression on his perfect face; I swear Jacob would regret whatever had done to him. I finally decided to stop starring before he caught me. Tears began to fall more rapidly from my face as I heard what Jacob was saying. "YOU DID THIS TO HER" he fumed. "SHE LOOKED LIKE THE LIVING DEAD FOR MONTHS BEACAUSE OF YOU!!!!!!"Edward looked pained but he quickly changed his expression to a poker face couldn't take it anymore, I felt a though the pain was slowly ripping my heart into pieces, I felt my whole body trembling as I was sobbing. "I had no choice, okay…." He looked more in control of himself and he was now looking up at Jacob with a determined look on his face. "Everyone has a choice pairasite,"jake looked furious, his whole body shaking with anger. "You made the wrong on-" he quickly cut off as he spotted me breaking into pieces a few feet away from him. "Bella" he cried his expression changed from furious to worried in a heartbeat. Edward was staring at me as though I was an alien he looked pained and saddened as I laid in Jacobs arms crying. His angelic face was the last thing I saw as I began to cry even harder on Jacobs shoulder.

******************************************************************

**So what did you guys think? I really hoped you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Now down to business, REVEWS. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what you think about the chapter, should I continue it or should I stop? Come on people please review all you have to do is press the little box and write in your comment. Oh by the way, thanks for reading!! Now review!!!! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay so this chapter is going to come from Edward and Bella's point of views, hope you guys like it, tell me what you guys think when you're done. I also want to thank black moon falling for reviewing all the chapters, thanks (oh and if I was an onlooker I would run at the sight of the previous scene and try not to get punched by the big guy!) :)!! Oh and if any of you guys can give me story ideas, that would be great, please sent me a PM to my account. I will give you full credit for your story ideas. Thanks!**

**************************************************************************

Edwards POV

I looked at what Jacob was running towards, suddenly I felt as though the little pieces that I had of my so called heart were being slowly ripped out of my body. She looked beautiful, her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail and she was wearing the blue blouse that she had worn when I saved her at port angels. She was also wearing jean shorts and sandals. Jacob was right, Bella looked unhealthy since the last time I saw her. She was a lot skinnier and under her beautiful chocolate eyes there were dark purple shadows. She looked so tired and pained, I felt like I was being burned alive, I should be, I thought to myself, from all the pain I had caused Bella I deserved much worse than that. She was crying and taking rather large breaths as she fell into Jacobs's arms and cried. "See what I mean leech, she's in pain. I swear, every tear that falls from her face will be how many body parts that will be missing, you disgusting parasite!!!" Bella quickly wiped away her tears, she looked so broken and lost, yet she was still going on with her life. Right then I felt so much love and admiration for her that I felt as though I was going to bust... "It's okay Jake." my angel replied. "Really, I'm fine." Her eyes were red and puffy and she was trembling, yeah she was fine, ha! That dog should just take her away from me and take her to eat something, I thought to myself. Then she suddenly looked at me, I stopped breathing and put a bored face on. "Listen ed-" she quickly cut off as she stopped breathing and more tears ran down her check. "Look, I'm sorry I have been such a bother to your existence. I swear that you will not see ma after today, me and Jacob will be leaving. Suddenly something dawned on me. That stupid, disgusting MUTT!!!!If he was alone with Bella here he would pay for it. Then all of a sudden I realized that Bella must WANT to be here with Jacob and that very thought brought me back once again on the floor in pain and misery. Suddenly though, I heard two very familiar voices in my head.

*********************************************************************

Bella's POV

Edward had fallen to the floor again though this time he was sobbing fake angry tears. I wondered what was causing him so much pain and anger. Maybe he had found out what Jacob was and what he was going to do to him. I slowly got up and walked sluggishly to Edward. Suddenly. In the middle of my way I spied two of the faces I had missed the most the last few months. "Alice!!! Emmett!!!" I yelled. I ran towards them and gave them each a big hug. Though Emmett almost killed me by giving me a big tight hug that let no oxygen comes into my body. "Bella" his big voice boomed. "Bella, oh my gosh Bella. What are you doing here, I mean I know that you ran away and everything but…….your here… and so is Edward…." Alice looked very nervous at this fact. Then suddenly Edward looked at me angrily. "You RAN AWAY!!!!!" he screamed. He looked furious his perfect face in arranged in a scowl. "What about your promise Bella, do you remember what you had promised me?" He asked annoyed. I was suddenly furious, how could he even ask me about my promise, he had broken his, why should I even consider keeping mine?!!" why are you even asking me about my promise, huh? You haven't kept yours, why should you even have the right to mention my promise…Edward?" it was the first time I had addressed him and said his name; it burned my throat and made my heart beat faster than normal. I was suddenly too aware that Edward was a few feet away from me not just an illusion of him. "She's got you there Eddie, boy" Emmett laughed. Alice and Edward on the other hand looked stunned and Jacob was radiating smugness. Finally Alice broke out of her little trance and became her old normal self. "Hey Bella" she said gleefully. Want to go out for a little while get a bite to eat, shop?"She had brightened at the word shop and had a puppy dog face on. Edward on the other hand was glaring hard at Alice. "Umm...sure ali-" Edward suddenly cut me off. "remember what we talked about," Alice was abruptly wearing a angry look on her face, then the phrase if looks could kill came into my head, well if that were true Edward would have died a long, long, LONG, time ago. "Well I would really appreciate if you would follow what I talked about." Edward continued. "listen Edward" Alice growled "I refuse to leave Bella while she's in the middle of this god forsaken town in south America, with a vampire and a werewolf fight over her!!!!" Alice looked angry and Emmett seemed to agree. She looked like a beautiful angry pixie, wearing a red tank top, a short skirt and red strappy heels, though how she could wear heel in the middle of a small town with uneven floors was beyond me. Edward sighed angrily and muttered something under his breath. All of a sudden Alice squealed, told Emmett something, picked me up like I weighed as much as an extra purse and ran towards building that was so far away all I saw was a little box in the middle of nowhere.

*********************************************************************

**Hope you guys liked the chapter, I'm really sorry though they are so short I swear they were a lot longer when I wrote them. Well I have a couple of things I want to say, first of if you are SANDRA, you know who you are, please PM me what you think all you have to do is click my name and send me a message. Oh and I have some important new to tell you guys that are reading the story, I'm am going away to Marco island on the weekend, so I won't be able to update until Sunday or Monday, sorry guys!!! But please check back then, I promise you the next chapter is really good!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys guess what? I came back early!!!! I had loads of fun in the beach and I now look like a freaking lobster from the sunburn that I got and my mom won thirty bucks in a casino while my dad and brother in law sulked, it was one of the funniest things I have ever seen!!! Like I said before please PM any ideas that you guys have for my next story, I will give you full credit for your ideas, please, please give me any suggestions that you may have. Thanks guys!!! Now on with chapter five….**

******************************************************************************

Bella's POV

We were running, it felt like this had a happened a life time ago since I got that horrible feeling in my stomach, it felt great. The wind was caressing my checks and the only sound I heard was Alice's light ballerina footsteps as we made our way through the desert that had been surrounding the town. There were no onlookers now, I was very relieved the must have thought us crazy or must have been stunned from the beauty that radiated from Edward, Alice and Emmett. It must have been the weirdest thing that happened all the people needed was a Mexican circus to fill the rest of the weird quota .I had heard a few rushed whispers and seen side way glance while Alice had been picking me up. They must already be calling the ring master.(that last sentence was dedicated to black moon falling, you now know what happens to the onlookers oh and btw that sentence that you gave me on your comment was so funny that I decide to put it in my story, hope you don't mind, I just thought it was really funny!)As I was consumed by the rush of running once again with a vampire; and thoughts of a New Mexican circus in the little town; I quickly realized that Alice was talking to me about something, but I couldn't make out anything that she was saying because of the roar of wind in my ear. We finally stopped at an old hotel building in the middle of the desert; the walls were a faded blue graffiti covered most of the building. As we stepped inside the floors began to creek and the dust made my nose itch. As Alice stopped in the middle of the room I noticed that the windows were covered with wood and there was cobwebs all over the small lobby; the few furniture pieces that were in the room were covered with a white blanket and the counter were the cheek in once was was now filled with dust. Light barely came into the room, there was just enough to make out Alice and our surroundings. "So Bella, what do you think?" she looked very innocent and expectant as she waited for me to answer. The only problem now was that I didn't know the question. "Sorry Alice, I didn't hear what you said before." "Bella!!!" Alice groaned "I hat repeating myself, you know that!!! She had an exasperated look on her face, her little feet were tapping the floor and she let out an angry sigh before she continued. "Look, I know that you have been having a hard time lately," I was about to cut her off, telling her that a hard time didn't even cover it, when she suddenly shook her head and replied. "Okay so you have been having a horrible, painful, saddening, appalling, awful, ghastly, gruesome, horrendous and over all lousy time... you happy?" she asked mockingly "not yet" I answered grimly. "Well, I want to help you with that." I was suddenly confused when Alice put up her small hand and said "let me explain; me and japer and Rosalie and Emmett have been living separately from Carlisle and esme. I and jazz have been living with Denali's and Emmett and rose have been living a few miles down; you getting me so far Bella?" I nodded my head, uncertain what she was getting at. "well, the Denali's have loads of extra rooms and they certainly don't mind visitors…., so I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me and jasper until this was all settled." By the end of the sentence Alice was on her tiptoes and screaming in my face. Me on the other hand, well I was just basically staring at her with my mouth open and my arms wrapped around me. "So Bella…what do you think?" she looked so hopeful, a and I HAD missed het a lot the last few months…..oh and let's not forget Emmett and Rosalie, oh who on earth could forget beautiful warm Rosalie…ugh….I was about to say no when I saw Alice's face again. I was going to despise myself in the morning. "Sure Alice, why not?" Alice squealed and hugged me extremely tight. "I have a few conditions though Alice." She pulled her little body away from me and looked up at my face. "What?"She asked eagerly; I swear I bet you if I asked her to commit murder she would have done it. "First, I want to make sure that Jacob will be safe and okay." Alice rolled her eyes. "Yes Bella your dog will be taken care of, anything else?" she looked so happy and eager... was SO going to regret this. "Yeah Alice I have one more condition." She pouted and then her eyes looked away from me and she was staring at one of the wooden windows. Before I realized what she doing she began to scream and jump around the empty room. "NNNNNOOOOO Bella you can't be this cruel!" she sobbed "unfortunately, yes, I am that cruel. You will not drag me into a million dollar shopping trip." Her eyes suddenly had a look of hope but she quickly changed her expression to sadness. Hmm; I wonder what the pixie was planning this time. "Well alright Bella you are my sister, and if you insist I will not hate you for this decision, so for the time being… you are forgiven for your choice." I sighed a breath of relief. "Thanks Alice" "comes on," Alice pointed to the exit of the building and to the desert, and then she pointed to her back. "Let's go see who won; the vampire, the werewolf, or the bear."

************************************************************************************

**Hope you guys anjoyed the chapter, I will try to write the next on longer!!! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait you guys my computer has been occupied all the time by my dad and his work… well I really hope that you guys like this chapter, thanks for reading and remember review!!!**

**************************************************************************

Edwards POV

Alice quickly took Bella away my frozen heart ripped into a million more pieces. That would be the last time I would see her, I vowed silently I then wondered how on earth I would survive this time; thoughts of loneliness entered my mind and my soul abruptly became colder than ice. I then looked at Emmett and then at Jacob, they both thought I looked funny but Emmett was concerned while Jacob was proud then he decide to talk to the "worthless piece of trash" as Jacob put it "so what do you want blood sucker?" Jacob sneered, his thoughts became unpleasant s he imagined what he was going to do. Emmett's expression suddenly changed his expression, he was angry " look you two don't want a fight, no matter how much **I** want a fight I really don't think that Bella is in the condition to handle a one in between the two people that have her heart…"_but that could change _if you leave _again Edward . _Emmett thought sadly, throughout the whole time that we had left forks Emmett had been the only one that thought we would be coming back to anyone of these days; he was the only optimistic one; he kept thinking that I would cave at any moment, he was the one that was that was closets to what would have happened is I stayed away from Bella one more day. I quickly spoke up before Jacob got even more aggressive and mad; he was already trembling with the sheer fury, I really didn't want to take out Bella's "best friend" "there's no need for violence Jacob, I just want to talk." Jacob expression changed from sheer fury to fury and a crazed amusement. "You really think that I care what you want parasite? You did this to her you know that? It's all your fault she was so…broken always trying to pull herself together but the sadness and the sheer loneliness was always there eating her up…….." his face looked horrified as he remembered Bella and then I saw the truth. Bella on the forest floor, tears streaming down her beautiful face, curled into a ball they had been looking for her and all she was doing was crying and saying my name...…she looked so afraid, so lonely and very lost .the Pain was horrific as a screamed; I barely heard Emmett call my name as I slipped into my own little dark thoughts. How could I be such a monster??? How could I cause my reason for being so much pain, I was not worthy of Bella in the begging but now I was not even worthy of thinking of her. Jacob suddenly pulled me out of my thoughts. He was shaking with anger again I we surprised that he could even talk "she was the living dead for months, she didn't eat, sleep nothing. You guys left injured broken, I had to come and collect the pieces. She was only begging to heal and then you come back, making everything I have done to fix her go down the drain. Do you know how BAD she had it leech? Do even realize how much pain she has gone through?" He was sneering all of these horrific facts when he suddenly crouched down, into an attacking position "well you're going to find out." Then he came, transforming a wolf and running towards me.

************************************************************************

Bella's POV

When we finally reached the little street I saw three things happen all at once. First Edward staring at me; then Jacob transforming a and running towards Edward, and finally I saw Emmett going at vampire speed to get in between them. I raced toward them screaming their names as hard as I could. Jacob growled at me and then Edward growled at Jacob. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett backing up to give me space with them. I threw a quick nod to Emmet and then made my way to Jacob. He was still in an attacking position as I was walking towards him; but then he quickly changed it onto a sitting position. I knelt on the floor and hugged him, trying to calm him down enough to get him to change back. Then I heard Edward gasp in pain. I instantly got up and ran towards Edward. I was touching his face and examining his body making sure that he was unharmed. I heard a low growl from behind me and an angry shush from alike to Jacob. When my thoughts caught up with my actions I noticed that my hand was still on Edwards face; he was a living statue, his whole body tense and unmoving. I hastily pulled away and ran towards Jacob; I really hope that none of the tears I had been holding back had escaped my eyes. When I reached him I remembered what I had promised Alice "Jake" I aid hesitantly "come here for a sec, I need to talk to you." I pointed to the dumpster of a shop and waited for him to come. He growled menacingly at Edward and ran quickly before so that he could transform. As I was turning around I noticed Edward was still the living Adonis, Alice was making her way to Edward and whispering under her breath; Emmett was standing there waiting to see Edward's reaction. "Bella..." Jacob called; I threw Alice and Emmett a smile and then went off to face the consequences after telling Jacob what was going to be happening.

*********************************************************************

Jacob's POV

I transformed as quickly as possible, Bella was back there alone with the bloodsuckers, and I was not going to leave her there longer than necessary. "Bella..." I called frantically. "Yeah Jake" she answered. She seemed nervous biting her bottom lip and fidgeting with her fingers. "What do want to talk about bells" I asked warily. I had to admit I sounded pretty angry. "Oh ummmm...you see well imgoingtobestayingwithaliceandjasperforafewmonthsinoneoftheircousinhouse…." Everything was jumbled, but I could still make out what she was trying to day."**WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!**"I screamed, my body started shaking and I felt like my heart had been literally ripped out of me. Suddenly I change into a wolf; red was the only thing I could see as I ran way. I knew I could do something o would regret.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry I have updated in forever!!!!I have been really busy lately and have had no time for writing!!!! Sorry I really hate delaying chapters, I know how it feels to be in a cliffy and I really hope u guys aren't mad! Well here's the next chapter hope u guys like it! Oh did I mention that you guys are awesome for not giving up on my story? U r the BEST readers EVER!!!!! Thanks!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Edwards POV

Just like the quick rush of cool wind in summer Bella came as quickly left as quickly as she came. Alice and Emmett were both thinking of cautious ways of approaching me. "Guys I'm fine, what are you doing here anyway?" I asked impatiently. I really didn't want to talk to anyone right now; all I wanted to do was hear what my Bella was telling the mutt. Wait……ugh how many times did I have to torture myself with this idea she was no longer my Bella anymore. I had to keep reminding myself if not I would surely forget and just run off with m-Bella. "Whoa Eddie I didnent know you could still talk! I thought you had left your voice with Bella!" trust Emmett to find a joke in me leaving behind the love of existence. "Ugh shut up Emmett!" "Look he even knows how to insult!"Emmett mused 'I'm so proud" he cried. "Emmett that's enough!!!" Alice yelled "Edward can you come here for a minute?" Alice looked murderous her thoughts coming angrily towards me as I approached her._i can't believe him!!!!!! Edward if you are in my mind m warning you to get out before I rip off that little mind reading head of yours!!!!!!!!_ She seemed more of a vampire at that moment more than I could possibly imagine. I trudged the final footsteps and finally looked down at the murderous pixie beside me. " listen Edward I will NOT let you take me away from Bella again she is my sister, do you understand me, her and jasper are going to be living with the Denali's until you get your brain back from whoever it is that took it, and come and get bella."By the time that Alice had finished my mouth was hanging open and my anger was gradually building in my chest. Bella was not, staying with her almost murder!!!!! Nope, no way, never in a million years!!!!!!! I growled and began screaming "what!!!!" at the same exact moment that I screamed those word somebody seemed to copy me. Then I heard Bella's scream and that threw me into to total fear and complete anger.

Bella's POV

Jacob was shaking with the anger and his left paw was raised against me; all I could see in my head was Emily's face, scared; and no matter how hard I tried getting the image out of my head I just couldn't. Just as Jacob's paw was going to reach my hand I felt a sudden rush of wind and heard a yelp, then running footsteps. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward in a crouch in front of me. I was stunned. Why on earth did Edward come and save me? Where was everything going to go from here? Where was Jake? But as Edward face turned to mine I could really care less as to what was going to happen, all I could think about was Edwards marbles lips a few inches away from mine. His breath was intoxicating as he leaned in closer and closer. Finally his lips meet mine and I finally found home I had so desperately looking for almost a year now. I knew that he was just feeling guilty that he had left me, so he was trying to make me feel better could care less what it was that was making Edward kiss me right now, pity, guilt, or sympathy I really couldn't find it in myself to care. I was just content that Edwards's lips were on mine. He quickly pulled away and look of pain crossed his angelic face. "I'm so sorry Bella." He croaked out; then he ran away. I was breathless then I wondered how on earth I was going to survive without Edward for a second time in my life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**I swear im already prof reading chapter 8 and it will be posted by Sunday at the latest. I really hoped you guys like it and I hope that you review, it means a lot to me!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

I am currently looking for a beta!!!:) please PM if you would like to be mine!!!!!!!! Thanks you guys you rock!!! Oh and im sorry this isn't another chapter; but I'm going to update ASAP!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!!! I need your help! Me and my friend made a bet; you see I have to get over 300 people to look at my sister's website. We just recently launched and we need people to hear about the website and look at all the neat sweets that she has! So me and my friend were talking and one thing lead to another and we got into a bet. Now I have to get over 300 people to look at the website if not something really humiliating and horrific shall happen…. I need all of your help! Check out the website that she has so I won't lose the bet (PLEASE!!! I am on my feet begging!!!)the website is .com my sis makes the cutest sweets ever; she can make anything from cupcakes to edible favors; my sis will personalize cakes and flavors 4 u guys!!!!(I'm getting an Edward Cullen cake for my b-daywith chocolate on the inside!!! LOL now he's even more edible….!) if you want to buy that's even better!!!!but if u don't that's fine to; just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH AN EDWARD CULLEN ON TOP CHECK OUT THE WEBSITE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!I will post a poll on my profile; who ever checks out the website vote yes and whoever doesn't vote no (meanies!!jk still luv you if you don't!)Just please vote and go to the website!!! (oh, and PM me if you want to order anything) **

**Many thanks!!!**

**Foreverbookworm322 **

**p.s**** please check it out!!!!!**


	11. its called sugar fancies

Oh thanks black moon falling!!!! Sorry guys its called sugar fancies (just write it all together and add a .com)


End file.
